This invention relates to the field of medicine, and more particularly to external urinary catheters for men.
Loss of continence may be embarrassing and is inconvenient. Prior inventors have proposed a variety of solutions to this problem. To collect urine from people who have diminished or no bladder control, a variety of absorbent pads and catheters have been developed. Pads are uncomfortable when wet, and may leak. Internal catheters also cause discomfort and may reduce the patient's mobility.
Some external urine collection devices have been designed for men. Typically, with such devices, the penis is placed in a urine receptacle leading to a remote disposal container. We refer to such devices as “external urinary catheters”.
This invention provides an improved solution to the incontinence problem for men.